Of Love and Hate
by TheUltimateLokiFan
Summary: What Natasha Romanoff thought was going to be a simple mission, turned out to be something much more. Mischievous Loki has a few plans for her. The hate between the two starts to decrease when both are blessed with a miracle. [The sequel is up! It's called Of Bravery and Trust.]
1. Chapter 1

Director Fury spoke into his walkie-talkie, "Romanoff. Investigate Stuttgart, be careful though."

Black Widow, aka Natasha Romanoff walked carefully toward a large building. She knew Loki had been here once. He was here again now. This time though, he held people captive. Natasha's job was to persuade him to let them go then turn him in to S.H.I.E.L.D. If she did this, there wouldn't need to be any fighting or bloodshed. However, if he didn't do as she asked, the other Avengers would step in and help. She took cover behind a large pillar while she was in the building, one of her hand guns in her hand. She could hear Loki's voice as he spoke to the mortals.

"I have come back to your world for one reason only, revenge. The way to get this is to hold all of you here. You will live, all I want is to fight those...Avengers."

Loki practically spat out the last word. Natasha didn't move from her place, nor did she peek around the pillar. She heard Loki continue his speech, but then he stopped abruptly. She heard his footsteps, and they were coming towards her position. Before she could act, he seized her from behind. He caused her to drop her gun as he pinned her against the pillar by her neck. Natasha had her hands on his, trying to get him to let go. Loki simply grinned, then he spoke.

"Agent Romanoff."

His voice seemed to purr out her name, if that was possible, and he continued to speak.

"So surprising to see you again, my dear."

"Save it for the Helicarrier, Loki. I've come to stop you."

"Alone? An unwise decision I'm afraid."

"Let these people go, or you will answer to the rest of the Avengers."

"I wouldn't want to get into a fight with the monster again would I?"

"No, I don't think you would. Which would give you a great reason to let these people go."

"Mortals are weak...even you."

His hand tightened a little around her neck. She gasped for breath, trying to get air into her lungs. He released a little, chuckling.

"I'm right, am I not?" He said.

"Please, let them go. I'm begging you."

Loki arched an eye brow.

"Begging? Oh no, you will have to do better than that."

Fury's voice could be heard from Natasha's walkie-talkie. Loki turned the volume down on it and looked at her.

"How about, you don't answer that."

"You twisted-"

"Ssh. None of that now. Where was I? Oh yes."

He let go of her neck but pinned her to the pillar, using his whole body. Natasha struggled to get free, she didn't look at him. She couldn't, knowing he held that evil smirk on his face. She could feel him, every part of him and she didn't like it. She didn't like being this close to the one she hated most. Loki whispered in her ear.

"I wonder what would happen if I killed you, what do you think Clint would do?"

Natasha didn't reply, not even a whimper was heard from her. She was shivering though, out of fear. Loki asked, "Do I frighten you Agent Romanoff?"

Natasha still didn't answer, and she didn't move when Loki suddenly brushed his lips across her neck. Loki smirked.

"I'll take that as a yes."

She still didn't look at him, she was scared, and she hated that he was right. Being in this position, she knew she wouldn't be able to get free. She only knew one way. She looked at Loki, looking him right in the eyes. His green eyes were looking right back into her blue ones. She leaned forward, kissing him right on the lips. He was taken aback by this, he was backing up. Natasha saw her oppurtunity. She pulled away, and roundhouse-kicked Loki, springing back up on her feet with her gun in her hands. Loki looked at her, smirking.

"Clever, but you aren't getting away so soon."

"I'm giving you to the count of three, to let these people go and fight like a god."

Loki tilted his head to the side. This was a different side of Natasha that he hadn't seen before. She seemed so commanding, a lot like himself. He wanted to see how far he could push her, he wanted to see what she was like when she was angry.

"I'm afraid I cannot let them leave."

"That's it. Screw the counting."

That was when Natasha attacked. She shot a few bullets, they all missed. Loki had teleported to avoid them, reappearing behind her. He had his arm around her neck and with one manuever, she was free. They fought much longer, soon becoming exhausted. Loki still had more strength however, and soon had Natasha within his grasp again.

"No escape now, my dear."

"I can escape, just watch me."

"You are exhausted, how could you possibly break free?"

Natasha thought about that for a moment, she didn't have much strength left. How would she get away from Loki?

"Then I guess you won't mind if I relax a little bit."

She leaned into him, and as much as she hated it, she pressed her body against his. Loki was getting a bit confused. What was she up to? Surely, it was another one of her ways of manipulation. Loki also hadn't noticed it, but the people that he had been holding captive, were gone. They had left while he was fighting Natasha. He didn't move, knowing she was trying to trick him. She was clever, he would give her that, but she wasn't going to outsmart him again.

"Smart, but I don't think this is going to get you away from me."

Loki chuckled softly, Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Sooner or later, you will want to let me go."

She noticed Loki's grip on her had loosened, she turned around and faced him. Looking into those green eyes of his, it now made her uncomfortable. How was this going to work? Loki said, "If I did let you go, you would only bring in those pesky Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. So, that wouldn't be smart on my part, now would it?"

He smirked at her once again. How she hated it, how she hated him. Natasha knew what to say next.

"Well, you said you wanted them, now you'll get them."

With that, she called them in on the device on her wrist. Loki glared.

"You little..."

Loki kicked her in her stomach, causing her to cry out and fall to the floor. She could see him as she lay on her back in pain. Luckily, something, or someone, had hit Loki, causing him to fly several feet away. It was Thor, and he was now standing over his brother, anger in his eyes. He said, "That is enough, Loki."

Hawkeye ran over to Natasha.

"Nat, are you alright?" He asked.

Natasha couldn't even speak, she threw herself into Hawkeye's arms. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to calm her down. The rest of The Avengers helped out with getting Loki onto the Quinjet. Loki looked at Natasha as he was practically dragged past her.

"This isn't over, Agent Romanoff." He told her, his green eyes locked on her.

Those came out like a purr would from a cat. Natasha hid her face, laying her head against Hawkeye's chest. Hawkeye looked at her.

"I won't let him hurt you Nat, I promise."

"He will get to me...one way or a-another."

She was still in pain from being kicked in the stomach, so her words were shaky. Hawkeye picked her up, figuring she wouldn't want to walk. Captain America came over to them.

"Is she alright?" He asked, with a worried expression on his face.

"She can barely speak, I don't think she is." Was Hawkeye's reply.

Natasha shook her head, looking at him and saying, "C-Clint, I'm fine, really."

Iron Man walked up to them, looking at Natasha.

"You don't sound fine. Let's get a move on. Luckily, we were able to get Rock of Ages into the Quinjet. Had to have Banner scare him in there."

Natasha laughed only a little, since it was hard for her to breathe already. She loved the thought of Loki being afraid of the Hulk.

"He still has a fear of Banner, doesn't he?" She said, looking at Tony.

Tony nodded, he was probably smiling, but it was hard to tell with his armor on. Later, Loki was put in the same prison he had once been in the first time he was on the Helicarrier. This time though, there would be no way out.

* * *

Later, Fury made an announcement, "It's final, Agent Romanoff is to keep an eye on Loki."

Clint was the first to speak up. "Fury, she was traumatized the last time she was within centimeters of him! You can't be serious!"  
"I am serious." Was Fury's reply.  
Bruce looked between the two of them, before turning to Fury. "I don't think it would be a good idea for Natasha to be near him, but, I also think if we sent anyone else, Loki won't talk."

Clint turned to Bruce.

"Really Bruce? You like the idea too?"

Bruce shrugged and replied, "Well, I really don't think we have any other choice."

Clint narrowed his eyes as he looked at the scientist. "Bruce, Loki will hurt her."

"That won't happen." Fury stated.

Clint whirled toward him. "How do you know? For all we know, he could escape and take her with him!"

Clint stormed out of the room. Bruce and Fury watched him leave. Soon enough, Clint found Natasha.

Clint tried to remain calm as he was about to break the news to her. "Nat?"

"Clint, hey." Natasha replied in a happy tone.

"How have you been?" Clint asked.

"Better, at least my wounds are healed."

Clint nodded, but frowned. Natasha watched him, tilting her head to one side.

"Clint, what's wrong?"

Clint took a deep breath and let it go, then he looked at his best friend. "Nat, you've been assigned to watch over Loki."

Natasha went into a panic. "What?! No, I can't. He came so close to..."

Natasha trailed off, she hugged Clint. She was scared and knew for a fact that she didn't want to look after Loki. Let alone be in the same room with him. Clint held her close, trying to calm her down as she had started crying.

"Hey, Nat, you're going to be ok. Don't cry."

Natasha looked at him and wiped her tears.

"I'm just scared, I don't want to be near him. He'll kill me the next chance he gets."

"I told you, I won't let that happen."

Natasha nodded and rested her head against Clint's shoulder. She heard Fury's voice in the ear piece she was wearing.

"Romanoff, report to Loki's cell."

Natasha answered him and then said good bye to Clint. She hugged him and left. She was terrified, what if the words she said to Clint were going to be her last?

* * *

When she got to Loki's cell, Fury walked out after giving her orders. Natasha looked at Loki who was watching Fury as he left the room. Loki soon turned his attention to Natasha. He smiled in that evil way of his.

"So good to see you again, Agent Romanoff."

Natasha rolled her eyes and replied in a sarcastic tone, "Yeah, sure."

She stayed well enough away, her arms crossed. Loki just watched her, smirking a little. Natasha didn't like the way he was looking at her. Why did he have to give her an uneasy feeling?

"Why don't you come closer? I find it hard to talk to you." Loki said.

"Talk? After you just wanted to kill me?"

"Oh, I never wanted to kill you."

Within seconds, Loki materialized in front of her. She gasped, her arms falling to her sides. Loki smiled and watched as she backed up until she was against a wall. Loki came closer and before she could escape, he pinned her against the wall.

"Now, let's see if we can finish what we started."

Natasha shivered.

"Please, please leave me alone."

Loki chuckled.

"I wish I could. However, considering you are assigned to this room, and, I have some business to settle with you, I can't."

Natasha looked at him, a worried look in her eyes.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? Hurt me?"

Loki smiled before replying, "Oh no. It's going to be much worse than that."

Natasha shook her head, knowing what he meant. She glared and soon enough, she kicked him. Afterward, she punched him, several more punches followed. However, he finally stopped the punches, pinning her to the wall again.

"Now, where was I?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Clint was pacing around the room. The remaining Avengers watched him.

In an effort to calm him down, Steve said, "Look, Clint. I'm sure she's fine."

Clint turned on him.

"No she isn't! You didn't see her face when I told her she had to look after that...that..."

He couldn't finish what he was saying, for it would make Thor mad. Thor sighed, looking at the floor. The others didn't say anything. They suddenly heard an alarm, Clint shook his head, knowing Loki had gotten out. He armed himself with his bow, running quickly to where Loki's cell was. When he got there, Loki was still inside his cell...odd. Then he looked, seeing Natasha sitting on the floor, shivering. He knelt down next to her.

"Natasha, are you ok?"

Natasha couldn't say anything, she looked like she had seen a ghost. Clint shook his head, picking her up. He sent a glare at Loki before walking out of the room. Loki smiled.

"Until next time, my little spider."

Natasha buried her face in Clint's shoulder, not wanting to remember what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha woke the next morning to her annoying alarm clock. She turned it off and sat up in her bed. She sighed, running a hand over her hair. Another day with the God of Mischief...fantastic. Natasha got dressed as quickly as she could, then she went to wake up the others. The Helicarrier had gotten many new improvements, including rooms for everyone that worked on board. There were also, of course, rooms for The Avengers. Natasha didn't mind staying on the plane, but, she couldn't help but miss being on the ground. She knocked on each of her comrades doors, trying to get them ready for the day. She was usually the first one up, always ready for the day's work. She made her way to Loki's cell after she had gotten something to eat. She used the code to get inside, and the door opened. She walked in silently, seeing the sleeping god. She smiled slyly, she had an idea. Natasha went close to the cell, waiting for the right moment before kicking the glass. It was strong enough to withstand her kick, and it also made a loud noise. Loki jumped, sitting up quickly, his eyes wide. He looked towards Natasha, a glare coming to his face. Natasha smiled. "Good morning." She said.

Loki rolled his eyes, not particularly happy with being woken up. Natasha put her hands behind her back, watching him. She raised an eyebrow, her blue eyes stuck on him.

"So, you're not going to say anything?"

Loki shook his head.

"Oh, come on. What happened to that snarky Loki?"

"Would you shut up?" Loki snarled at her. "I can hardly hear myself think, and I just woke up, why would you think I wouldn't talk?"

Natasha took a few steps back. She had just been joking around, but, then again, why was she trying to. This man had hurt her only two weeks ago, and she wasn't about to get attacked again. Loki stood up, putting a strand of his raven-black hair back in place. Natasha finally made herself look away from him, why had she been looking at him anyway? She sat down in a nearby chair, crossing her legs and looking at Loki. "So, got any wisecracks today?"

Loki looked at her, those emerald eyes seeming to always be filled with anger, or mischief. "What would you like to know, Romanoff?"

"You know, you were treating me like crap two weeks ago, now all of a sudden, you want nothing to do with me. Why is that?"

Loki looked away from her, looking at the floor. He began to pace around, not really sure he had an answer for her question. What he had done to her only a few days ago, it seemed to haunt his mind, and yet, he didn't really care that he did it. Putting her through pain had been the only thing on his mind.  
"Well?" Natasha said, still waiting for a reply from him. Loki looked at her, walking over to the glass closest to her. "I have no answer for you Miss Romanoff. I would very much like it if you stopped asking me."

"Fine." Natasha replied, crossing her arms and looking at the floor. She just decided she wouldn't talk.

* * *

"So, how was Loki today?" Tony asked Natasha as they were eating lunch.

"Eh, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Why not? Did he bother you?"

"Tony..."

"Ok, ok."

Thor looked at the two, smiling and shaking his head a little. He then looked at Natasha. "Is he alright though?"

Natasha looked at Thor, nodding with a smile. "Yes, Thor, he's fine."

As soon as they were done eating, they reported back to doing whatever it was they were assigned to do. Natasha decided to grab a few different varieties of food before she left. Loki was their prisoner, but she wasn't about to just let him starve like everyone else. There it was again, her caring side, why did she even care about him? She came into the room to see that Loki was standing with his back to her, his hands behind his back. "You're back, I see." Loki said.

"Yes." Natasha replied.

She stopped in front of the glass, holding the plate of food in her hands. "I brought something for you, in case you were hungry."

She put the plate down on a platform, which transferred the food into the glass cage. Loki looked over his shoulder, looking at the plate of food, then he looked at Natasha. Soon enough, he turned around. Natasha put her hands on her hips.

"What, I don't get a thank you?"

"Apparently, not."

Natasha sighed, why did she even try?

"You know, now I see why most people pick Thor over you. You're just plain rude."

Natasha turned and started to walk out. She stopped when she heard Loki's voice.

"Thank you."

It was in a rude tone still, but, it was a start. Natasha smiled a little before leaving the room for the second time that day.


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks later, Natasha had come to Loki's cell again, hoping to get some of her questions answered.  
"Alright, Loki. I want to know, why did you really decide to attack again? Sure, it may have been for revenge, but there has to be a few other reasons."

Natasha waited for Loki to answer, taking the time to look around the room. Not too long ago, they had been in the exact room, where Loki had threatened to make Clint kill her and then kill him too. Natasha turned her attention back to Loki, then she pulled a chair up and sat in front of the glass that separated them. Loki looked at Natasha from where he sat, which was further away from where she was. Unlike the last time Loki had been captured, there was another chair in his cell. Loki stood, walking over and pulling it over, sitting down in front of the glass. He looked at Natasha, watching her as she looked back at him. Loki let out a sigh.

"I only wanted revenge, that's all. I don't know what more you want from me."

"Oh come on, it had to be more than that. Otherwise, you wouldn't have...well...you know."

Loki nodded, knowing exactly what she was talking about, a small smirk creeping its way across his face. Natasha glared at him.

"If you think this is funny, it's not."

"Not at all, I was just...reliving the moment."

Loki chuckled a little, causing Natasha to cross her arms, her glare still on her face.

"I hate you."

"How sweet of you." Was Loki's reply.

Natasha pointed a finger at him, and told him in an angry voice, "Keep it up, and I will let Clint shoot an arrow into your eye socket."

Loki laughed, he was enjoying this. Natasha shook her head, looking down at the floor. She looked back at him.

"I should go, do me a favor and don't get into any trouble. I'm still going to ask you my questions until you answer them."

With that, Natasha stood and turned, walking and leaving the room. Loki watched her leave, his eyes glued to her until she was out of sight. He chuckled a little before standing and pacing slowly.

* * *

Natasha found Agent Hill, she felt she needed some girl time after being around guys all day, of course, that included the Trickster. The two sat down at a table, talking about the past few weeks, except for Natasha's recent encounter with Loki. Natasha suddenly held her head with one hand, but she played it off like she was just resting it. She was feeling dizzy and nauseous, Hill finally caught on to what she was doing.  
"Natasha, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Natasha replied in a cheery voice. Maria shook her head, not believing her.

"You should go lay down, I'll send someone else to look after Loki in an hour."

Natasha nodded, just trusting that Maria was right. She stood and slowly walked to her room. She avoided any questions from other agents, finally reaching her room. Immediately, she went to her bed and lied down. She wondered what could be making her feel like this. She hadn't eaten anything poisonous, or at least she hoped. But wait...there was something that could be the cause. Natasha stood, holding her head as she did so, and she walked over to her calendar. She shook her head.

"No..." She muttered.

No, anything but this, she didn't like this idea one bit. If it was true, Natasha was going to kill Loki, she was sure of that.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know, it's really short. I wanted it to be suspenseful, but, I don't think I'm really good at that. I will try to make the next chapters longer, possibly as long as the first one. That one had a lot going on because of all the action and such. I like reviews but I don't expect a lot. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

An alarm sounded, like the day that Natasha had been attacked by Loki. Only this time, he had escaped, successfully. Natasha was woken up by Steve knocking on the door, being told to suit up. Within ten minutes, Natasha reported to Director Fury, where the other Avengers were waiting. Fury told them all where Loki currently was, somewhere in the deserts of New Mexico. Thor perked up, knowing he could go see Jane there. Natasha smiled a little at seeing Thor smile and do a slight but little jump. After they were given orders, they all boarded the Quinjet, exiting the Helicarrier and making their way to New Mexico. Natasha looked over at Clint from where she sat as he flew the Quinjet, he was good at it, better than her at least. She looked straight ahead, the thought of telling Clint about her feeling sick yesterday made her scared. She knew he wouldn't like hearing the news.

* * *

Loki walked along the desert, it was hot but he could care less. He was keeping cool easily, just by changing to his Jotun form. How this worked when he was in a place that was hot, he didn't know, all he knew was that it felt better than being warm. As he walked, he was pondering many things within his mind. He thought back to when he had had Natasha pinned against the pillar, and how she had kissed him. It definitely hadn't been a kiss of love, no, that was just Natasha finding another way out of her predicament. Yet, something inside Loki told him that Natasha really did need someone, whether it be Agent Barton, or someone else. Then again, why should he care? She was his enemy and that was all she was ever going to be. As he kept walking, he soon saw what seemed to be a tunnel in the ground. Out of curiosity, he walked towards it.

* * *

The Quinjet was landed near a city but it was hidden. Steve looked at Tony, who was in his Iron Man suit, and Bruce to search the city. Clint and Natasha would have to go and look in the direction Steve told them, which was west. That left Thor and Steve to go look in the opposite direction, east. Clint had his bow ready, one arrow already ready for use, he looked at Natasha, who had her pistols out.

"Ready for this?" He asked.

"I'm always ready." Natasha answered, smiling at him.

The two started to head off west as they were told. They heard Steve's voice through Hawkeye's walkie-talkie, "Everyone meet back in that spot if you don't find anything."

The Avengers all answered him, telling him they would be there.

As Natasha and Clint walked, they didn't say anything, they were on high alert in case Loki were to show up. Finally though, Natasha couldn't stand the silence.

"Some mission, huh?" She said, looking at her friend. Clint nodded.

"Yeah, real fun." He stated sarcastically.

Natasha smiled, laughing a little. Clint looked at her, smiling. "Haven't heard you laugh in a while."

Natasha nodded, looking at the sand as they kept going. Clint watched her for a moment then he cleared his throat.

"Nat?"

"Yeah?"

"What really happened...you know...when Loki got out of his cell?"

Natasha froze, looking straight ahead, she almost fell over but kept her balance. She looked at Clint. "I...uh...I'd rather not talk about it."

"Why not?" Clint gave her a confused expression.

Natasha shook her head and kept walking, if she did tell him, she knew that Clint wouldn't just capture Loki when they found him, he would kill him. Natasha knew this for sure. She wasn't afraid about Loki dying, she was just afraid of seeing Clint lose it and take someone's life. Clint's eyes still looked at her, still waiting for her to answer him. When she was about to say something, wind started to blow, causing a small sandstorm. She felt someone grab her hand, and thinking it was Clint, she went with whoever it was. As the sandstorm got worse, Natasha had begun to feel nauseous again, and dizzy. She fell forward, but a pair of strong arms caught her. She felt herself being lifted into someone's arms. She fainted soon after, and in the distance, she heard Clint's screaming voice. She either thought her hearing wasn't working properly, or this wasn't Clint who was carrying her.

* * *

Natasha woke up, her eyes fluttering open. She looked around, seeing that she was in a cave of some sort. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and looking around again. She heard a familiar voice as the owner of it spoke to her.

"So, the spider finally awakens."

That voice...

Natasha jumped to her feet, throwing a punch in Loki's direction, then several kicks. Loki caught the punch, also avoiding her attempts to hurt him. Loki disappeared, reappearing behind her, grabbing both of her arms and holding them behind her back.

"Settle down now, you could hurt yourself." Loki purred, Natasha could almost see that smirk on his face.

"Why do you care? You're the one who's been hurting me!" Natasha tried to get out of his grip. Loki laughed.

"Agent Romanoff, if I caused even the slightest cut on you, the other Avengers would have my head. No, you are simply my way to freedom." Loki said.

"How about you let me go, and I let you escape? I won't tell them where you're going."

Loki pulled her back so she was pressed up against him, wrapping his arms around her. "If I did that, it would only result in me getting caught once again. I know your tricks, and you will not fool me."

Natasha thought she was going to be sick, here he was, trying to be all intimidating and mean, and yet, he seemed as if he was just playing around. Especially, by the way he was holding her against himself. Natasha was sick of his little game of cat and mouse. She just wanted him to stop. That's where things got worse, Loki knew what he was doing to her at that moment and time, and he was determined to make things more difficult for her. He whispered to her, saying, "I drive you crazy, don't I, Miss Romanoff? You can't stand to be this close to me, much less hear my voice."

Natasha couldn't believe what was happening, she had her eyes closed, a moan almost escaped her but she held it in. Loki smiled, one of his hands unwrapping from her and running down her side, down and over her hip. Natasha opened her eyes, realizing her current state. She grabbed Loki's other arm with her free one, prying herself from his grip.

"Just stop! You DO drive me crazy, but not in that way."

Natasha knew that what she had just said was a lie, but she thought Loki bought it. His face showed that mischievous smile, and he chuckled before taking a few steps back. Loki said, "Very well, I will stop. Don't expect me to stay away from you though."

Natasha glared and replied, "You will, or I will punch you square in the face."

"Ooh." Loki replied, his face contorting into a fake wince. He then smirked and turned away from her. He went and sat down, leaning against the wall of the cave. Natasha sat against the one furthest from him. She looked, seeing the cave entrance from where she sat, she noticed it was dark out. She looked back at Loki.

"Um, how long was I out?"

"Hmm?"

"You know, how long was I asleep?"

"Oh, yes. You were asleep from the moment I found you in the sandstorm until now."

"You mean captured, not found."

Loki smirked and replied, "Think what you want, my dear."

"Don't call me that."

With that said, Natasha layed down, laying on her side. Besides, she might as well do it while she could, because she definitely wouldn't be able to in a few months. Which reminded her, should she tell Loki? Then, she began to think about what his reaction would be. Would he be happy? Mad? She didn't know and she didn't care. All she knew was that she wasn't ready to have a baby. That was too much for her. She closed her eyes, deciding to just forget everything that had just happened. However, she couldn't forget the little soul that was now starting to grow from within her. Soon, she would have to tell Loki, captured or not.

* * *

The next morning, Natasha woke up to find that Loki wasn't nearby. However, she knew he had to be somewhere around the cave. That was when she noticed something. There were more tunnels within the cave itself, one of which, Loki emerged from. He looked at her, smiling devilishly, then he walked over to her.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Better than most nights, why do you ask?"

Loki shrugged, then replied, "I just wanted to know. I didn't sleep very much."

Natasha yawned.

"And why does that matter to me?"

Loki glared and said, "Don't test me."

He turned walking over to the entrance of the cave, looking outside for a moment then he came back in.

"At this rate, your precious Avengers aren't going to find you." Loki said, grinning, then he continued, "It was unwise to forget...hmm...what are those devices you use to talk to each other?"

"Walkie-talkies? Yeah, I know, I was stupid not to bring one." Natasha said, then she stretched and stood up. She crossed her arms, looking at him. Loki nodded, smiling again. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Wipe that smile off your face before I smack it off."

She said as she walked past him. Loki turned, watching her walk by. He couldn't understand it, why did he like her mad side so much, maybe because it was like his own just a little? Or maybe it was a different reason? He didn't know, he just knew that he liked it when she was angry.


	5. Chapter 5

"When did you see her last?" Cap asked Hawkeye, a concerned look on his face. The archer could hardly speak.

"There...there was a s-sandstorm, and then...she just...disappeared. I don't know where she went and when I called her name, she didn't answer."

Hawkeye put his head in his hands, he clearly wasn't handling this well. Bruce piped up, "Do you think that maybe when the sandstorm hit, Loki got her?"

Thor looked at Bruce at the mention of his brother. Steve walked over to Bruce. "Of course! Loki needs someone whom he can ransom in order to fight us."

"But, why would Loki take Natasha of all people?" Hawkeye asked, looking at all of them.

Iron Man's face plate opened up, revealing Tony's face. He looked at his friends.

"He needs someone who is just a bit more fragile. Someone special and close to each of us. Natasha is strong but, not nearly tough enough to beat Loki."

Thor was looking off into the distance, looking across the desert. A lot was on his mind, why Loki would do this, why he still chose evil instead of trying to change. Hawkeye's sudden outburst jerked him out of his thoughts, "We've got to help her! Who knows what Loki could have done to her!"

"I'm sure he hasn't killed her if that's what you're thinking." Bruce said calmly.

"We don't know that! For all we know Loki buried her alive!" Hawkeye replied, glaring angrily at Bruce.

Bruce backed off, not wanting to get into a fight. And no one wanted to see him in a fight.

* * *

"You know, you really shouldn't walk through these tunnels alone." Loki stated as he followed the spy as she walked through one of the tunnels. Natasha looked back at him.

"Why not? Better than staying with you." She said, laughing a little.

Loki shook his head, looking around before looking back the way they had come. Natasha stopped, turning to face him.

"I don't know why you're so concerned about me." She said.

"I'm not. But, if you wish to get killed, be my guest." Loki replied, turning around and walking back the way they had come.

Natasha huffed and turned and kept walking through the tunnel. She didn't care if she died at this point. She didn't want to have his child, however, she didn't want to leave all her friends behind. She crossed her arms, sighing and looking at the ground as she walked. It was starting to get darker as she kept walking through the tunnel, her vision was getting worse. Natasha had to sit down for a moment, putting her head in her hands. She started to cry silently. At this point, she didn't like the turn her life was taking. She didn't want to be in this cave with Loki, she didn't want to be a mother, she just wanted everything to end. She missed Clint, and the other Avengers. She longed to hear Tony's jokes, to hear Thor laugh. She wanted to report to Steve to tell him she was ok. She also missed talking with Bruce and keeping him calm in bad situations. Most of all, she just wanted to be with her best friend again. Clint meant a lot to her, just a tad more than the others. And of course, there was Maria Hill, she had helped her through a few things.

"Why did it have to be me?" Natasha said to herself between sobs. "Why was I the one that Loki chose?"

In her rising anger, she smacked her hand on the ground but cried out and recoiled in pain. She looked and made out the shape of a rock, and a sharp one at that. Natasha held her injured hand, feeling the blood running down her wrist. She needed help, and fast. The only person she could call, was the one she hated.

"Loki!" She called, but got no response, she didn't even hear footsteps. She decided to cry out for him again.

"Loki!"

Nothing.

"LOKI!"

After a few minutes, she shook her head, tears streaming down her face. She looked at her hand, watching the blood ooze from it. She began to get dizzy. Finally, she just passed out. As she slumped over, she could hear Loki's voice, it was getting closer. Her eyes closed, but not before she saw a blurry shape coming towards her.

* * *

"Wake up."

Natasha kept hearing the same voice repeating the same thing over and over. She finally opened her eyes, looking around. She looked at her hand, she saw that all that was there was a scar. She looked at Loki who was looking at her. She realized something, she was laying in Loki's arms. The two were sitting, still in the dark tunnel. Natasha had a confused look on her face. She finally managed to get her words out. "Um...how did you...?"

"Heal you?" Loki finished her sentence for her. Natasha nodded. Loki smiled. "Simple, I can do magic, can I not?"

"Yeah...I...I guess so."

Natasha sat up and scrambled out of his lap, then she turned to look at him.

"Thank you." She said in a rather sweet tone before standing up and starting to walk back to where they had been...how long had it been? She could hear Loki following along behind her.

"How long was I out?" She asked, looking back at him.

"Hmm...about...twenty minutes? Is that what you mortals say?"

"You mean minutes? Yeah." She replied, laughing slightly.

Loki chuckled a little. Natasha thought this was unusual, Loki and herself, having a real conversation? They were actually enjoying each others' company? No, that couldn't be. For all she knew, Loki could be trying to trick her. She decided to keep a serious look as she walked. Loki watched her, noticing that she had tensed up a bit.

"And so, the spider goes back to being serious." He said, smirking.

"Says the god who's always annoying everyone." Natasha replied, her own smirk was on her face.

Loki rolled his eyes but chuckled anyway. He walked past her, hitting her lightly on the arm before running. Natasha tilted her head to one side, raising an eyebrow. She then raced after Loki.

"Get back here!" She yelled.

Loki simply laughed, he kept running. He was enjoying this side of Natasha, a lot more than her mean side. Could he...could he love her? Just after one incident?


	6. Chapter 6

Natasha sat at the mouth of the cave, looking at the darkening sky outside. The sunset was beautiful as usual, she smiled as she watched it. She heard Loki's footsteps as he came up to her. He sat across from her, looking outside then back at her. Natasha kept her gaze on the sunset, not wanting to look at him. Finally, Loki decided to break the silence.

"You miss them. Don't you?"

Natasha nodded.

"I do. There hasn't been a day that I haven't thought of them."

Loki listened, keeping his eyes on her, then he said, "What would you do if you got to see them again?"

Natasha looked at him.

"Why does this interest you so much? Are you just itching to torture me left and right?" She asked, rather angry.

Loki held up his hands, as if she were pointing a gun at him. Loki gave her a look, one that looked almost sorry. But then that smirk came to his face again. How Natasha hated it.

"It was just a question. I was curious." He said.

"Yeah well, keep it up and I might just shoot you." She replied, looking back outside.

Loki raised an eyebrow, putting his hands down. "No need to be so hostile." He said, his facial expression changed, it was now more serious.

Natasha sighed. She had been here for a week now, she had hated most of it, aside from some of the funny moments she had with Loki. However, she wasn't about to let her guard down. She looked at Loki, remembering what she had needed to tell him.

"And why shouldn't I be hostile? The man who kidnapped me has also caused me to bear a child."

With that, she stood up and left him there, walking deeper into the cave. Loki just sat there, thinking for a moment. Then it hit him, he remembered now, and he realized why she had said what she did. Loki stood up and walked after her. He soon caught up, walking by her then walking in front of her, stopping her. Natasha crossed her arms.

"What do you want from me now?" She asked, irritated.

Loki sighed, looking down then looking back at her. He felt this weird emotion, he was really starting to feel sorry for what he did.

"Natasha, whether you want me to call you that or not, I'm really..." He took a deep breath then let it go, gazing into her eyes, "...sorry. I knew what that the possibility of this happening was incredibly high, but I didn't know it would truly happen."

Natasha's glare softened a little at his apology, however, she was still upset. She said, "If you really are sorry, I might just forgive you. But, why me? Of all the women on Earth? Why would you do that to me?"

Loki closed his eyes, shaking his head. Then he opened his eyes, looking at her. Natasha was a bit weirded out, this wasn't the normal Loki. He looked almost...broken, and vulnerable. She still waited for his answer, staring at him. Finally, Loki responded, "I wasn't in the right mindset. I was there but I wasn't."

Natasha didn't really know what he was trying to say but she thought she got it. "You were too caught up in your revenge." She said.

Loki nodded, looking away from her, then he suddenly brightened up. He looked at her, smiling. It was a real smile, not mischievous, not evil, just...a smile.

"I want to show you something. Follow me."

"How do I know you're not just gonna lead us to our death?" Natasha replied, referring to both herself, and the child now within her.

Loki's smile only faded briefly, the words striking him as if he had been stabbed in the heart. But the smile came back and he shook his head.

"I promise, I'm not going to do that. Now, are you coming?"

Natasha shrugged, smiling slightly.

"Fine."

Loki's smile got bigger, and he turned and started walking towards one of the many tunnels. Natasha followed him, still not sure about this, but she was sure Loki wouldn't kill her. She knew he needed her for his plan, but...was that even important to him anymore? He hadn't told her anything of his plot, or even if he was still carrying it out. Even with these thoughts though, Natasha somehow believed that Loki was going to change. That he might just toss the plan aside and take her back to her friends. They were almost like family to her, since she had no true family. Loki turned right, going down a tunnel that was connected to the one they were in. Natasha was hesitant but she trusted Loki and followed him. She was soon walking by him. She jumped a little, hearing a loud, and sudden sound. Out of instinct, she grabbed Loki's arm, hiding her face. Loki looked at her, a look of surprise on his face. Natasha looked at him, immediately letting go.

"Sorry." She said, looking away from him as a blush appeared on her face.

Loki watched her for a moment, smiling. He chuckled softly before looking ahead. As they kept walking, they soon came upon a dead-end. But this dead-end, had to be the most wonderful dead-end that Natasha had ever been to. There were crystals all around them, they lit up the cave like something in a fairy tale. Natasha's mouth dropped open as she looked at all the crystals.

"This...is amazing." Natasha said, walking over to a wall that was lined with different colored crystals.

Loki smiled, watching her, he put his hands behind his back. Natasha seemed like a child trapped in a woman's body at this point. She was exploring every inch of this small cave. Loki walked to a patch of crystals in the middle of the cave, picking up a red one. He put it behind his back and walked over to Natasha. He nudged her shoulder with his own playfully. Natasha gave him a look, laughing a little.

"What?" She asked, wondering what he wanted.

Loki smirked, holding the red crystal out to her. Natasha looked at him, surprised.

"For me?" She asked.

Loki nodded, a smile replacing his smirk. Natasha took the crystal from him, looking at him and smiling. Before she knew what she was doing, she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you." She said, and she started to walk out of the cave.

Loki watched her as she walked away, confused at her sudden action. Natasha herself thought that her kiss was strange. She wasn't really starting to like Loki, was she...? She turned around, looking at him.

"Aren't you coming?"

Loki smiled and nodded, replying, "Yes." He started walking following Natasha out of the cave of crystals.

* * *

**Author's Note: This has been an idea that I've had for a while. That red crystal might play a bigger part in leading these two to fall in love. I haven't decided yet. This chapter was really fun to write. More chapters are coming soon. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright, I've told you my back story. Tell me yours." Natasha said, looking at Loki as he was sitting next to her.

They had just returned from the cave of crystals, which on the way back had given Natasha enough time to tell about her life. Some things Loki had already known about, other things, not so much. Especially the fact that Natasha had been a ballerina. Loki sighed a bit at the mention that he should tell her about his past.

"Not so sure you would want to hear it." He said.

"Well, I do. What's the worst that could happen?" She asked, smiling.

Loki looked at her, then he smiled, shaking his head.

"Alright, I'll tell you. You better listen or we'll have problems." Loki said, teasing her.

Natasha only laughed, knowing he wasn't really going to do anything. Loki chuckled, then he started to tell his story.

* * *

"Come on, Clint. We've been searching forever. Let's just head back." Tony said as the two were walking around in a city in New Mexico.

"They have to be here. Where else are they gonna go? Some random cave in the desert?!" Clint said as he gave Tony a look.

Tony rolled his eyes as he continued to follow Clint. The other three Avengers were searching in other nearby cities. They knew Loki couldn't have taken Natasha too far. However they still didn't realize that the answer was right under their noses.

* * *

"So that's why you're always causing us problems." Natasha said as Loki finished his back story.

Loki nodded, he looked at her and said, "You are one of the few that has actually been willing to listen."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Natasha smiled a little, watching him. She pulled her legs up to her chest, and rested her arms on her knees, starting to look at the crystal he gave her. She loved looking at its brilliant red glow. Suddenly, there was a soft growling noise. Loki looked at Natasha, raising his eyebrows. Natasha laughed.

"I guess I'm hungry huh?"

Loki chuckled.

"Indeed." He replied.

Within seconds, a plate with a slice of pizza on it appeared in his hands. Natasha smiled brightly, looking at him.

"How did you know I liked pizza?" She asked, surprised.

Loki shrugged and replied, "Just a guess."

Natasha set the crystal in her lap gently and took the plate from him. She looked at him.

"Thank you."

Loki looked at her, smiling and nodding. Natasha soon devoured the whole pizza, and when she was done, Loki made the plate disappear. Natasha turned slightly, looking at him.

"Aren't you going to eat something?"

Loki shook his head and answered, "No."

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday."

"Oh yeah? When? I didn't see you eat anything."

"Well, for all you know, you could have been with a clone of myself."

Natasha thought about it for a second then looked at him.

"Huh, I guess you have a point."

Loki smirked, chuckling. Natasha hit him lightly on the arm.

"Don't even start." She said, laughing a little.

Loki smiled, his green eyes locked on her for a moment. Natasha looked back at him. She swore if he kept looking at her like that, she was gonna have to smack him. Then again, he was being nice, so what was the point in making him upset? Finally, Natasha made herself look away, looking towards the mouth of the cave. She stood up carefully, walking over and sitting down at the cave's entrance. She looked at the desert, noticing that it was now dark outside. She thought for a moment, looking towards Loki, who was just looking around the cave. She smirked a little and stood up again, she quietly walked out of the cave. She smiled when she heard Loki's voice and saw him come outside. She laughed as she started running, although, her speed was a bit labored. Loki caught up with ease, realizing she was just having fun. He laughed along with her, watching her as they ran side by side. The desert was so much nicer at night, of course because it was usually extremely hot and they would be exhausted at this moment from running.

* * *

"Well, we've looked everywhere in the city. Didn't see 'em." Tony said, looking at the other members of the team.

Steve nodded, stating, "We didn't see any sign of them either."

"I swear, if Loki has done anything to her, he's gonna get an arrow in his eye socket." Hawkeye said, angrily.

Thor sighed, he wasn't sure what his brother was planning, but he knew it couldn't be good. He looked at the sky, mumbling, "Brother, what did Miss Romanoff ever do to deserve this?"

"You say something Thor?" Bruce asked, looking at him.

"No, it's nothing important." Thor replied calmly.

"Alright. Well, we better get back to the Helicarrier." Steve announced, starting to walk in the direction of their Quinjet.

They followed him, however, Clint was clearly hesitant. He didn't believe that Loki and Natasha would have just disappeared. Suddenly, he remembered what he had said to Tony earlier, _'Where else are they gonna go? Some random cave in the desert?!'_ Clint stopped in his tracks, looking at the ground. Of course, how had he been so dumb?

"Wait." He said.

Steve turned around, the others followed his lead.

"What is it?" Steve asked, looking at Clint.

"I think I have an idea of where they went." Clint replied, a determined look on his face.

* * *

Natasha and Loki had returned to the cave, both of them were tired from running, Natasha especially. After a few minutes, she noticed that the cave had gotten colder. Also, she was extremely sleepy. She looked at Loki.

"If anything happens, will you wake me up?"

"Of course." Loki replied, smiling.

Natasha smiled back then she took the crystal out of one of her pockets. She layed it on the cave floor next to her as she layed on her side. Loki watched her for a moment, seeing that she was shivering a little. He frowned a little, wondering what he could do. He sighed, looking away and up at the cave ceiling. He heard Natasha roll to her other side, but then he also felt her hand over his. He looked down, seeing that she was still awake. She smiled a little at him and sat up. She was careful not to sit on her crystal, picking it up and putting it in her lap again.

"Loki?"

"Yes?" He responded, looking at her.

"Um...this might be slightly awkward to you, maybe even me, but..." She looked down for a moment, hiding her blush that had come to her face before continuing, "...I kinda...sort of...ugh...just let me show you."

With that, Natasha leaned forward, full-on kissing him on the lips. Loki was surprised at first but soon enough, he returned the kiss, his eyes closing. Natasha smiled against his lips, cupping each side of his face with her hands. They pulled away from each other but kept their foreheads pressed together. Natasha smiled, looking into his eyes, his emerald eyes gazing back at hers.

"I love you, Loki." She said, smiling, that ever-present blush on her face.

Loki chuckled softly, and replied, "I love you too, Natasha."

Natasha was so happy, and she couldn't help but give him another swift kiss then a tight hug. Loki smiled, wrapping his arms around her, holding her close. He rested his chin on top of her head. She finally loved him. He had waited for what seemed like an eternity to hear her say the words and she finally did. It made him feel a bit better about being a father too. Even if he wasn't really ready, he still felt up to the challenge. Because now, they could both help each other through it.

* * *

**Author: When is Hawkeye gonna learn? NATASHA ISN'T IN DANGER! :D Well, at least not anymore. **


	8. Chapter 8

"Natasha. Natasha wake up."

Natasha opened her eyes and turned to look at Loki. He seemed worried about something.

"Loki, what is it?" Natasha asked, concerned.

"I sense someone is near by. We have to hide."

"But what if it's my friends?"

Loki frowned a little, he wasn't all too sure about what to do. If it was her Avenger buddies, then they would tear them apart. That was something Loki didn't want to happen. He was sure Natasha wouldn't want that either. Loki stepped into the shadows, hearing footsteps coming. Natasha stood up, looking towards the cave entrance, then back towards where Loki had disappeared. She wondered what to do for a moment but then she looked towards the mouth of the cave again. Hawkeye was the first to step in, his bow pointed and ready to fire. When he saw Natasha, he instantly lowered his weapon and ran to her.

"Natasha!"

"Clint!" Natasha said excitedly, hugging him after he came over.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Clint asked, looking at her worried.

"Clint, I'm fine. Loki didn't lay a hand on me, I swear." She replied, smiling.

The other Avengers soon entered, although, Banner couldn't come in, he was the Hulk, so, he was much too big. Thor looked around, knowing Loki was hiding.

"Come out brother, no harm will come to you." Thor said calmly.

Then Tony piped up.

"Not yet at least." He said with a slight chuckle.

Steve rolled his eyes at Tony, then he looked around the cave. Loki soon emerged, his hands up in surrender. He would have put up a fight, but for Natasha's sake, he didn't. Thor walked over to Loki, gently putting his brother's hands down at his sides.

"No need for that, Loki. Just as long as you have no mischievous ideas."

Loki only nodded, looking at the floor of the cave then his gaze drifted to Natasha. He looked away before anyone noticed.

* * *

Natasha held the red crystal close to her, looking at its glow. She smiled, thinking back to when Loki gave it to her. She looked at him, he was sitting across from her as they were going back to the Helicarrier on the Quinjet. She didn't keep her gaze on him for too long though. Steve looked at her from where he was sitting next to her, then down at the crystal.

"Where did you get that?" He asked.

"Oh...I um, I found it." She replied, looking at Steve and smiling.

Steve smiled back, nodding then he looked towards the front of the Quinjet. Natasha looked at Loki, giving him a look as if to say, 'that was close'. Loki smiled a little but made it disappear. They had to keep their relationship a secret, at least for now.

* * *

As soon as they were back on the Helicarrier, they brought Loki to Nick Fury first. Natasha asked if she could go with Thor and Steve as they were bringing Loki to Nick Fury. Steve gave her a look and asked, "Why? You were with him for almost two weeks. Wasn't that torture?"

Natasha shrugged and replied, "I just want to know what his punishment will be. Or if he will go back to the cell."

"We'll figure that out. I think you should stay out here, though."

Natasha crossed her arms, a bit disappointed but she just figured she couldn't do anything about it. So, she nodded and walked away, casting one more glance at her beloved. Loki also looked towards her but he soon disappeared into Fury's office. Natasha frowned, looking away and walking to her room. She went inside and walked over to her bed, laying down. She sighed, covering her eyes with one arm. She didn't realize she would miss Loki even if he was only a few rooms away. She was noticing that she needed him more than she ever had. She turned and layed on her side, looking around her room with her eyes, then she sighed again and closed her eyes. Later, she woke up after sleeping for a few hours. She yawned then got up, fixed her hair, and walked out. She wondered if Loki was ok. She caught Bruce by the arm, who happened to be walking by.

"Bruce, what was Fury's verdict?"

"He said Loki has to stay in the glass cell until we find out what to do with him. Whether it be teaching him to act normal and stop his actions, or, he can be sent back to Asgard." Bruce replied, then he asked, "Why are you so concerned anyway?"

Natasha smiled a little.

"You know me Banner, I just like knowing these things."

Bruce nodded.

"Well, we're all just glad you're ok. Looks like he didn't even lay a finger on you."

"Yeah."

"Well, see ya around." Bruce said, smiling and walking off.

Natasha smiled, watching him walk away before walking in the direction of Loki's cell. She looked in through a window to the room, and she quickly hid. She peeked in, noticing that Clint was in the room. It seemed like he was on guard. But it was a whole different story inside the room.

* * *

Loki watched Clint, his green eyes locked on him as the archer watched him, his arms crossed. Loki smirked a little and said, "Well, is there a reason you have come, Agent Barton?"

"Enough. I'm here because I want to know why you kidnapped Natasha, and if you hurt her."

"So, you don't believe her? Your own friend?"

"I do find it hard to believe, since you have no kindness in that black heart of yours."

Loki raised an eyebrow, it seemed he was going to laugh but he held it back.

Clint glared.

"What's so funny?"

"You know, you all really misjudge me."

"Oh yeah? And how exactly do we do that?"

"Well, for one. I do have a caring side, I don't show it because it makes me weak."

"Glad you're finally revealing things." Clint said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Loki glared, he walked up closer to the glass, watching Clint with a fiery look in his eyes.

"You want to know what happened to Natasha, yes?"

Clint shrugged and replied, "Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"Then I'll make it simple for your pathetic mortal brain. I didn't harm her, at the very least, she seemed to like being around me. I was nothing but kind to her after she cut her hand on a rock. I healed her hand, she's lucky she lived. By the time I had gotten to her, she had lost a lot of blood, most likely from cutting an artery. If anything, we are friends, and I imagine she would want you and the rest to try to be friends with me too."

When Loki was finished, Clint just gave him a blank stare, not knowing whether to believe him or not.

"How do I know you're not just making all this up?" Clint asked.

Loki's fist collided with the glass, actually causing a small crack in it. He was furious, and he glared at Clint, his green eyes seeming as if they were piercing Clint's very soul. Clint jumped back slightly, watching Loki carefully. His hand had tightened its grip on his bow.

"I am not lying! All of you mortals always assume this, and I'm close to killing each and every one of you."

Clint threw a glare right back at Loki.

"Well, your temper surely hasn't changed."

With that, Clint stormed out of the room, leaving Loki extremely angry. He sighed, putting his head against the glass.

"I need you, Natasha." He muttered, a frown on his face.

* * *

Natasha hid when she heard the door to Loki's prison open. She watched Clint walk by then she walked quietly to the door to the prison, opening it and sneaking inside. Once inside, she made her way over toward the controls to Loki's cage. Loki lifted his head, taking a step away from the glass as he saw Natasha. He watched as she pressed a button and the door to his cage opened. Natasha ran over to him, hugging him when she got to him. Loki wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. He kissed her on the top of her head.

"You're here." He said, smiling.

Natasha looked at him, smiling too, happy tears in her eyes.

"How could I not come here? I missed you too much."

Loki chuckled softly, pressing his forehead against hers. The two stared into each others eyes for a brief moment. Natasha then pulled away, but she didn't get out of his grasp.

"So, what was Clint talking to you about?"

Loki had an annoyed look on his face, but he replied, "He wanted to know what happened to you. I told him the truth."

"You didn't tell him about our more 'affectionate' moments, did you?"

Loki shook his head.

"He didn't seem to think about those types of things." He replied.

Loki laughed a little, Natasha smiled and followed suit. Loki looked down for a moment before directing his attention back to her. One of his hands reached up to cup one side of her face. Natasha put her hand on his, leaning into his touch. Loki said, "Are you able to stay here with me?"

"I don't think anyone will come in until maybe six o' clock in the morning. I would love to stay with my favorite mischief-maker." Natasha replied, winking at him.

Loki chuckled, he pulled her close and kissed her. Once they pulled apart, Loki sat on the floor. He figured they would be more comfortable there than the small cot that was in the cage. Natasha sat down between his legs, leaning back against him. It was late, so everyone was most likely getting ready for bed. Natasha could care less about what she was wearing. She was just happy she would be able to stay with Loki. Besides, the others probably thought she was in her room by now, and rarely anyone came to Loki's cell. Natasha tilted her head back to look at Loki, who looked back at her, smiling, he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep well, my beautiful spider." He said with a joking, yet loving tone.

Natasha laughed softly, but not too loud.

"You too, cow." She replied in the same tone. She had learned that joke from Thor after listening to Thor's little nicknames for Loki.

Loki rolled his eyes, chuckling. Natasha kissed his cheek then she snuggled up against him, closing her eyes. Loki put one protective arm around her, watching her before closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I am terribly sorry this took so long. I've been busy with my birthday yesterday and school and many other things. School's almost out so I'll be able to write more. :) Thank you for all the reviews, you have no idea how much that means. Please try to be patient when I don't upload chapters. It takes a while to write them sometimes. I liked writing this chapter in particular, just like the others. I can't choose a favorite one. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Natasha woke up from a bad dream, she looked at the clock that was in the room. She frowned when it was five o' clock in the morning. She looked at Loki, watching him as he slept. She smiled, seeing how peaceful he was, he never looked like that when he was awake. She noticed a strand of his raven-black hair was out of place, she gently smoothed it back into place, smiling still. She sat up, gave him a soft kiss on his cheek, hoping she wouldn't wake him up. With that, she got up, looking at Loki one more time. She didn't like leaving him, but she also didn't want to get in trouble. Natasha left the cage, walking over and pressing a button on the controls that closed the door. She turned around to look at Loki again, and she frowned once again, then she left the room. She headed to her own room, opening the door and going inside. After closing the door behind her, she went over to her bed and layed down. She was extremely tired, and she wanted at least two more hours of sleep. Before closing her eyes to fall asleep, she looked towards her stomach, putting a hand on it. She didn't think of the child that was growing within her like it was a bad thing. No, she was actually more excited about it now. After a few minutes, she smiled softly before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

"Hey, Natasha! You gonna sleep all day or what?"

It was Clint's voice outside her door, he sounded rather cheerful. A lot better than what he was like the day before. Natasha opened her eyes, smiling a little. She got out of bed and prepared herself for whatever may happen during the day. She came out of her room after she was ready, she looked at Clint who had waited for her. Clint smiled.

"Jeez, that only took you forever."

Natasha hit him lightly on his arm.

"I take longer to get ready than you guys do, ok?"

"That's understandable I guess."

Natasha smiled at him and the two walked down the hall, going to get something to eat with the others. When they entered the room, Clint went to hang out with the guys, he seemed to be a lot happier now that Natasha was back with them. Natasha smiled, watching him walk off, then she went to get herself some food. She realized she was also starting to crave things, this wasn't good. If the other Avengers found that she was eating things she usually didn't, they might have a guess at what was going on. She sighed just thinking about it. Soon, she sat down and started eating, not too quickly, but not slow either. She looked to her right, hearing the voice of Maria as she walked over and sat down by her, she had her own plate of food. She looked at Natasha, greeting her. Natasha smiled at her friend.

"Hey." She replied simply.

"Did you sleep ok?"

"Yeah, I had one nightmare, but other than that, I'm fine."

"A nightmare? You haven't had one of those for a while."

"I know."

Maria watched Natasha for a moment, which made Natasha wonder if she was going to ask what she thought was causing the nightmares. But she didn't. Maria simply said, "Well, let's just hope you don't have another one." She smiled softly at Natasha, then she asked, "So, how are you liking being back?"

"It's great. I missed everyone so much. I'm glad to be back." Natasha replied, smiling.

"That's good." Maria replied, smiling back.

"Are we gonna stay on the Helicarrier forever?" Natasha asked, suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"I was just thinking. I mean, doesn't it ever get boring?"

"Not to me."

"And why is that?"

Maria just shrugged, she looked towards the other Avengers, smiling a little as she watched them joking around with each other. Natasha nearly spat out her food when she heard Thor laugh. He had to be the happiest person Natasha knew. At least when Loki wasn't causing trouble. She knew that Thor cared a lot for his brother and he only wanted the best for him. Natasha wished Loki could see that. Maybe she would talk to him about it sometime.

* * *

Later in the day, Natasha walked in the hallways by herself. She wanted to be alone and think about things. Even though she desperately wanted to see Loki, she knew she couldn't. Besides, she wasn't assigned to him, at least not now because of her being held captive by him. She didn't see it like that anymore though, she saw it as a way that they came together. First as enemies, then friends, and now they were together. As Natasha walked, she was looking at the ground and she accidentally bumped into Clint.

"Oh! Clint, I'm sorry!"

Clint just laughed a little and said, "No, it's ok, Nat."

Natasha smiled.

"Ok, good."

"Where are you headed? It's getting dark."

"I'm just walking around, thinking things over."

"What kinds of things?"

"Oh, you know, just being held captive and all that."

Natasha looked at the ground, and she made a big mistake. She had that dreamy look in her eyes, and she smiled. Clint saw this and immediately got suspicious.

"Nat...?"

"Huh?!"

She was snapped from her thoughts and immediately looked at Clint. She moved a strand of hair away from her face so she could see him better.

"You ok?" Clint asked, watching her with that suspicious look.

"Yeah, of course, w-why wouldn't I be?" She replied.

"Nat, tell me."

"Tell you what?" Natasha asked, giving him a confused look.

Clint rolled his eyes and replied, "Don't give me that crap. I know you well enough to know when you're lying. You're hiding something from me, and everyone else."

"I'm not..." She drifted off, looking away.

Clint saw this and frowned.

"Nat, answer this, do you like Loki?"

Natasha didn't answer, biting her lip.

"Oh my God. You love him. Of all people, why him?"

"Clint...you don't understand."

At this moment and time, Loki had gotten out of his cage and was right near them, he couldn't be seen as he was around the corner. He had kept a copy of himself in the cage so the alarm wouldn't go off. In his hand, he held a red rose. He had stopped when he had gotten to the corner. He listened in on someone's conversation and realized it was Clint and Natasha.

"Look, I'll get rid of him when I can, alright?"

Those were Natasha's words and they stung Loki like a bee would a person. He took a few steps back, looking at the rose. Why would she say this, how could she? No, how dare she say this? The God of Mischief was not one to be tricked. That was what she had done, trick him into thinking she loved him, just to make Agent Barton jealous. Loki grew angry, his hand turning dark blue, the rose froze and he let it go, watching it break into a million pieces. With that, he disappeared. Natasha and Clint looked, hearing the clatter of ice on the floor.

"What in the world...?" Clint said, as Natasha went around the corner to investigate.

She knelt down, finding the shattered rose, and she then realized what she had done.

"Oh...oh no. No."

Tears came to her eyes as she held pieces of the shattered rose in her hands.

"Loki..." She muttered, a tear rolling down her cheek, "...I never, ever, meant to hurt you."

Natasha knew Loki was gone, but she had to fix this. She loved him, and she wasn't going to have her child grow up fatherless. At least Clint didn't know about the part of her being pregnant. But why, why did she have to do this now? Now she was going to have to tell him she didn't mean it. But then, the alarm sounded. Somehow, Loki had escaped again. Great..., Natasha thought, sighing. Clint came to her and looked around before heading towards Loki's cell. Natasha shook her head, tears still rolling down her face, and they only came harder when she heard a telepathic voice in her mind, "You told me you loved me, you lied. No one, no one lies to the Trickster, and you will pay."

Natasha sniffled and held the pieces of the rose close to her heart, crying even more after hearing Loki's voice.


	10. Chapter 10

The search for Loki had been going on for two weeks, and they still had no luck finding him. Natasha was growing more worried every day that he was gone. She still felt really bad about what she did. She felt worse than bad. Natasha sighed as they were all walking through New York. They had finally decided to get off the Helicarrier, at least for a while. Tony was going to let them all stay at Stark Tower, even saying he already had rooms set up. There was extra space in Natasha's room, which only led Natasha to thinking that Tony knew that she loved Loki. Was he really willing to let Loki live there if it did happen? These thoughts kept running through Natasha's mind as they walked through the city. Thor had to stop at a coffee shop, of course, he loved that stuff, almost as much as he loved Jane. Natasha told the others she was going to go for a walk, and the rest of them went into the coffee shop after nodding and saying goodbye. Natasha put her hands in her pockets, sighing again, her gaze was on the ground. As she passed by an alleyway, she whirled around, looking behind her. No one was there, but she knew she had seen someone. Not just anyone either, but Loki. Natasha just shook her head and kept walking. She was missing him so much, she was probably just seeing things.

* * *

Later, as Natasha was getting ready for bed, something odd happened. She was brushing her teeth, when she felt a sudden movement in her stomach. She finished brushing her teeth and then she just stood in her bathroom, waiting for the movement to happen again. It did, Natasha held a big smile on her face as she realized that the baby growing within her, had just kicked the first time. If only Loki had been here, Natasha thought, frowning a little but then she walked over to her bed and layed down. She gazed at the ceiling, thinking. It was then that she heard something, something in her mind. A voice. It was that evil-sounding voice that could only belong to Loki.

"Meet me outside Stark Tower." He told her.

Natasha was out of bed in a flash, dressed in black pants, a t-shirt, and a jacket over her t-shirt. She knew it could be cold outside. Afterward, she left her room quietly so she wouldn't wake the others. Once she was down on the main floor, she ran to the door and ran outside. She looked around, then she spotted Loki in an alleyway. Of course he would hide there, Natasha thought. She went across the street and walked over to him. When she was finally before him, she wanted so much to just hug him, but she saw that look in his eyes and it nearly broke her heart. Loki took her by the arm rapidly, teleporting them both away from the city.

* * *

"Loki, would you just listen to me?"

"Why? Why should I listen to you, knowing that you don't truly love me?"

"I do love you." Natasha replied, looking at him, tears starting to come to her eyes.

Loki shook his head, looking away from her. Natasha walked over to him and put her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Please Loki, you can't do this. I love you more than you could ever comprehend. The only reason you think I don't is because of what I said, right? Well, you didn't hear the whole thing. I only told Clint that so he would get off my case."

Loki listened to what she had to say, but he still had a hard time believing her. How could he believe her? What she had said had hurt, bad, and he didn't think he could forgive her. Natasha looked up at him, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Please don't leave me." She said, looking at him with those sad blue eyes.

Loki shook his head, getting out of her grasp.

"I don't see why I should stay. Clearly, you can't be trusted."

Loki turned his back on her, looking over his shoulder at her.

"By the way, if the child survives this battle, it's mine. I will take it from your very hands if I have to."

With that, Loki disappeared. Natasha shook her head, dropping to her knees. She punched the grass, trying to stay strong and not cry, but it didn't work. She began to try to think of a way to get Loki to stop this, how did he get her to like him? Think Natasha, think, she thought, then she stood up and looked around. She couldn't be very far from the city, could she? She knew her answer when she heard the sound of cars from her right. She started off in that direction, heading back to Stark Tower. Upon arriving, the other Avengers were awake and they seemed to be worried. Clint went to Natasha immediately.

"Nat, you ok?"

"No." Natasha replied, pushing past him.

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"Loki. Loki happened." Natasha said, looking at Steve with the saddest look in her eyes.

She walked over and sat down in a chair, putting her head in one of her hands.

* * *

"So, you love Loki, big deal. I don't understand why Clint has to get so mad about that." Steve said as he sat with Natasha while the others were going through plans to find Loki, again.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Natasha asked, looking at Steve.

"Well, he is our enemy, I could understand that. However, you do get to choose who you want to be with, and I don't think that it's fair for him to be that way."

Natasha nodded, understanding where he was going with that. She sighed and looked down at the red crystal she held in her hands. She hadn't let go of it once she had gotten back from speaking with Loki. Natasha knew Steve was looking at the crystal and she heard him say, "So, he gave that to you? You didn't find it yourself?"

"Yeah. I just don't understand how he knew which one to pick. There were so many colors. I wish you guys could have seen the cave."

"I bet it was beautiful."

"It was."

Natasha looked at Steve with a smile and said, "Thank you, for listening."

"No problem. Maybe if we really can get Loki on our side, just maybe the others will come to see that he won't be a threat."

"Yeah, I hope so."

* * *

Loki was sitting alone far from New York, awaiting a response from The Other, who he had tried to contact not long ago. Finally, Loki felt The Other's presence.

"What is it that you need, Asgardian?" The Other asked him telepathically.

"Do you still have what is left of your force?" Loki replied.

"Indeed I do. They have been awaiting your command. Do you possess the scepter?"

"Yes. And I do request that we attack in two days time."

"And why is that?"

"So I can destroy The Avengers...including the spider." Loki said, and even when he felt he should be happy about this, he wasn't. That ever-present look of hurt was on his face once again. Maybe...I won't kill her just yet, Loki thought, closing his eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for taking so long with this one. And I'm sorry for how short it is. :( I was running low on ideas as to how this one should go. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. How's the story so far? Please review. :) **


	11. Chapter 11

Here it was, the day of the battle. Loki stood atop of the tallest building in New York, Stark Tower. He was fully clothed in his battle armor, helmet and all, and the scepter was in his hand. The Chitauri were already starting to come through a portal that they had apparently designed themselves. Loki looked down below as he saw The Avengers were already scattering to fight in different areas of the city. However, one of them was missing. His question was answered when he heard her voice, that beautiful voice...

"Loki!"

And yet, so commanding...

Loki turned around and faced her, a smile creeping its way onto his face. He watched Natasha as she made her way over to him, cautiously, yet she still seemed unafraid. Loki finally spoke, saying, "And what are you doing up here?"

"Trying to stop you." Natasha replied, she was now right in front of him, her arms crossed as she gazed up at him.

"After all this," Loki said, gesturing to the battle, "you still come running back to me, like some lost dog."

"Because this isn't right. Like before, you're just so stuck on your revenge that you can't see what's important."

Natasha put one of her hands over her stomach, then she looked up at him.

"You would abandon us, for your revenge."

Now those words stung, but they weren't enough. Loki turned away from her, looking back across the city as it was being attacked. Natasha sighed, shaking her head.

"Fine. Be that way, Laufeyson."

She turned and walked away, heading back down to the fight that was taking place. Loki rolled his eyes, smiling.

"So be it, Agent Romanoff." He said.

After a few minutes, he closed his eyes then opened them, contacting The Other once again. The Other responded to Loki, "How are our warriors fairing?"

"Quite well, The Avengers aren't doing so well from what I can tell." Loki replied, looking down towards where Captain America and Thor were fighting, the two seemed to be struggling.

Loki smirked a little at seeing his brother looking so weak.

"And what of your little talk with the Black Widow?" The Other suddenly said, Loki was almost taken aback by his question.

"She is not of any importance." Loki replied.

"We both know that isn't true."

"Look, she will perish with the others. That is why she is not important at this time."

With that answer, The Other didn't say anything more and he disconnected from Loki, causing Loki to shake his head a little. He blinked a few times and looked around.

* * *

"There's so many." Natasha said to Clint as the two fought side by side.

"I know. You would think they would have fewer numbers since the last time." Clint replied, shooting an arrow in the head of one Chitauri warrior.

The two continued fighting, a few times having to stand back to back. Natasha ended up getting one of the Chitauri's spear-guns from one of the dead warriors. She shot at them, sometimes ending up knocking them unconscious before killing them. She ducked just in time as one of Clint's arrows flew over her head, hitting a Chitauri square in the face. Natasha smiled at him.

"Nice." She said before continuing to fight.

Clint nodded and went back to battling them again. After a few minutes however, they were becoming overwhelmed, almost not being able to fight. That is, until a certain jolly green giant came running through. Clint and Natasha managed to stay out-of-the-way of the Hulk pretty much smashing every Chitauri in the area before jumping high and landing further away. Natasha smiled towards Clint, who smiled back before the two ran towards another area of the city that needed help. They saw Iron Man flying above them, shooting at any Chitauri he thought was endangering anyone. Natasha put a finger to her earpiece, watching Tony.

"You've got a few of them on your tail." She said.

"Got it." Tony replied.

Natasha nodded a little, glad she could help. She then looked towards Clint, hearing him call her name. She jogged over then ran beside him as they continued to make their way through the city. Little did they know, they were being pursued.

* * *

Loki paced from one side to the next. He was beginning to get impatient, The Avengers still hadn't fallen. Nor did they seem to lean that way, if anything, they were stronger than ever. Loki looked down below, watching the Chitauri as they fought, however, his attention was soon turned away from them. His green eyes now locked onto Natasha, who was running towards Clint, who seemed to be waiting for her. Loki soon realized why Natasha was running so fast, there was a Chitauri warrior right on her tail. He would have felt a bit better about seeing this, had not the Chitauri caught up to her and hit her. The force of the Chitauri's punch sent Natasha flying into a bunch of rubble. Loki's eyes widened and he soon realized one thing...he still felt something for the agent.

* * *

Clint witnessed the attack by the Chitauri on Natasha, and he had an arrow ready to fire at it. He was too late though, as some pointy object went through the Chitauri warrior. The object was Loki's scepter and he pulled it out of the Chitauri as it fell to the ground. With that, he rushed over to Natasha, kneeling down and picking her up off the rubble.

"Natasha?"

No response.

"Natasha?!"

Worry was starting to set in within Loki, and he was hating every minute of it. Clint ran over, but he noticed that Loki wasn't trying to harm Natasha. If anything, he was being...gentle? That's new, Clint thought as he watched Loki. Loki was beginning to think the worst when Natasha suddenly coughed and opened her eyes. She looked up at Loki and upon seeing that it was him, her face showed confusion at first but then her expression seemed to brighten up.

"I knew you still loved me." She said, smiling at him.

Loki smiled, nodding as he cupped her face with one of his hands.

"Do me a favor and don't do that again." Loki said with a chuckle.

Clint was relieved that Natasha was alright, but, he still couldn't handle Loki being near her, even near the others. He called the other members of the team to their position, wondering what they needed to do now since Natasha was hurt. Natasha smiled at what Loki said, even laughing a little after hearing him chuckle.

"I thought I wouldn't hear that laugh again." She said, sighing contentedly and closing her eyes.

She was injured, and she didn't feel like moving around. The only thought in her mind was whether the baby was alright or not. Loki too seemed to be thinking the same thing. He looked towards Clint.

"Look, Barton. I know we've had a rough time in the past, but I'm going to have to ask that you get Natasha out of here. Stay with her."

Clint nodded a little, but then he looked at Loki.

"Only because she's my friend, not because you're telling me to." Clint said, kneeling down and picking up Natasha carefully in his arms and leaving the battle site.

Loki stood up, looking around as the other Avengers soon came into view. They all looked at him, but they saw Clint not so far away yet as he was carrying Natasha away from the battle. Steve walked over to Loki, Thor following behind him at Steve's request. Loki sighed, looking at the ground, knowing they were most likely going to imprison him again.

"Loki," Steve said, "if you'll help us, we need to end this war."

Thor gave his brother a near-pleading look, seeming as if he wanted Loki to join their side. Loki looked at them, then at the other Avengers. He was surprised that the Hulk hadn't smashed him to bits by now. He looked around them, watching as the Chitauri were now surrounding them, prepared to fire at any minute. Loki didn't understand, when he tried to call them off, they didn't respond. He realized that he wasn't in control of them anymore. I should have known, Loki thought, tossing a glare towards the sky. The Other had full control of the Chitauri. Then he looked back at The Avengers, thinking it over again.

"Fine, I will help, if I don't have to be locked up again." Loki finally said.

"You have my word." Steve said, agreeing to what Loki stated, then he turned to give the others orders again.

Thor put a hand on Loki's shoulder, looking at him and saying, "I'm trusting you on this, Loki. We all are. Don't make us regret our decision."

Loki nodded, smiling, for once, it wasn't some twisted, evil smile.

"No need to worry, Thor. There's nothing up my sleeve this time. All I wish is to be able to see Natasha again."

"You will, brother." Thor replied, smiling softly at him.

"Good, then let's end this." Loki said, smirking.

Thor laughed, then he looked towards Steve as he walked to them again.

"I need you two to help me keep the ones on the ground in check, can you do that?" Steve asked.

Loki nodded. Suddenly, one of the Chitauri fell off the roof of a tall building, hitting the ground and dying on impact. Steve looked at Loki.

"Was that you?"

"Indeed." Loki replied, chuckling.

Thor shook his head, smiling.

"Always up to your tricks. I fear that will never go away." He said, laughing before going to fight a group of Chitauri warriors.

Loki smiled then he went to join his brother in the fight. Steve fought off a few Chitauri before running towards them to help fight them off.

* * *

"C-Clint?" Natasha said as she looked up at Clint who was still carrying her away from the battlefield.

"Yeah?"

"Where is everyone?" She asked, "And, where's Loki?"

"They're all still fighting, I'm sure they'll be fine."

Natasha nodded a little, laying her head against Clint's shoulder, her eyes scanning the area. After a moment of silence, Clint asked, "Where are you hurt? If you're hurt at all."

"Just my shoulder." Natasha replied, but she was still fearing whether she had lost the little one within her. She hoped not. No one knew of the child yet, only Loki and herself, and that was the way she liked it right now. Clint nodded at hearing what she said.

"Anywhere else? And why do you have to weigh so much?"

"No, and hey! That's not nice."

Clint chuckled a little.

"Just kidding, Nat."

"You better be." Natasha replied, laughing.

* * *

**Author's Note: Special thank-you to kazarinabatfan3 for giving me a new idea for this chapter. :) I started to write this chapter at 1:00 in the morning because I couldn't sleep. I am so happy at the way it turned out. I hope you guys like it too. YAY! Nat and Loki are back together! :D Well, sort of, but still. :) I won't be able to write the next chapter yet, gonna be gone for a few days but until then, be patient! :)  
**


	12. Chapter 12 (End)

"Good, you're awake. It's about time." Tony said.

Natasha blinked as she was still trying to adjust to the bright room. When she did, she saw all of The Avengers. She smiled at them, greeting and hugging each of them as they came to her bed.

"The doctor said you are gonna be fine." Clint said, smiling at Natasha.

Natasha nodded, smiling back at him. But still, she wondered about her child, hoping that it was alright. All of her thoughts faded away when she remembered the one man she wanted to see. She looked at Clint, who was sitting in a chair right next to her bed.

"Where's Loki?" She asked.

"I'm here, darling." A voice purred from the corner of the room, or at least, the hospital room.

Natasha wondered how Loki had gone unseen. The Avengers left the room to give the two some space. Natasha watched Loki as he walked over. She chuckled a little as Loki gave her a kiss on her forehead. He pulled up a chair, sitting down and giving her a funny look.

"What is it that is making you laugh, love?" He asked.

"Since when do you call me those names? Love, and darling?"

"Well, they are better than spider, are they not?"

Natasha nodded, agreeing with him. Loki smiled, those emerald eyes looking into her blue ones. Natasha smiled back at him, then she was reminded of a few things she needed to ask him.

"Um, Loki?"

"What is it, my dear?"

"What made you come back to me?"

Loki thought about it for a moment, trying to find the right way to tell her. Natasha held back a laugh, but it didn't go unnoticed by the god.

"What's so funny?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You just look so cute when you think." Natasha replied, laughing.

Loki smiled, listening to her laugh. He loved hearing her laugh, it was possibly the most beautiful sound he had heard. When Natasha calmed herself down, she waited for Loki to answer her question.

"I suppose I realized that I needed you." Loki said, looking at Natasha, who replied, "For what?"

"You make me want to be...good. Every time I'm with you, I feel the evil fade from me. I felt that if I had you by my side again, that I could be what I was before my first attack on this planet."

Loki paused, looking at Natasha, seeing that she was smiling a little. Then he continued.

"Most of all, I loved you, I still do. Even when we were apart."

"So, why didn't you stop?" Natasha asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

"I was too hurt. All of that disappeared when you were attacked. I won't leave you. Ever again."

By now, Natasha had tears in her eyes. She sat up in bed and leaned over, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Loki hugged her, holding her close.

"Loki, I love you, so much." Natasha said, smiling.

"I love you too, Natasha. I always will."

Natasha looked at him, putting her arms around his neck.

"Even when I drive you insane?" Natasha asked, with a sly smile on her face.

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing."

Natasha smiled at him before asking what she had wanted to ask, "Do you think our baby is ok?"

"Well, since the doctor apparently didn't see it, I wouldn't be so sure..."

Natasha's face showed worry, that is, until Loki smiled evilly.

"...if I was a mortal."

Natasha smiled, rolling her eyes a little as Loki carefully placed his hand on her stomach. Loki looked at her after a moment.

"It's still with us. He, or she, must be a strong one."

Natasha chuckled softly, listening to his statement. She placed her own hand over his before he could move it. Loki gave her a look, his eyebrows pushed together.

"Just wait." Natasha said, and they sat there for a few minutes.

Then, there was a kick, Loki's confused expression faded away. Natasha saw that his face now held a fascinated expression. He smiled, looking back at her.

"It's definitely a strong one." Loki said.

"Just like its father." Natasha replied.

Loki's smile turned into a smirk as he pressed his forehead against Natasha's. Natasha smiled, her eyes locked on him. She couldn't wait to finally have a family.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?"

"Clint, what did you expect?"

"I don't see why you, of all people are trusting _him_."

Steve glared at Clint, who seemed to back off. Thor watched them, but he seemed to be deep in thought. Tony walked around, most likely bored. Once again, Bruce was trying to reason with Clint. Tony looked around the hospital waiting room as he was walking. He soon turned and walked over to Bruce and Clint. The two were still bickering back and forth. Tony spoke up.

"Ok, one; stop yelling at my science buddy, two; cool your jets, Legolas."

"Seriously, Stark! You're in on this too?!"

"I never said that. Sure, I don't trust Reindeer Games, but, I do think you should calm down."

"I'll calm down when _he_ leaves." Clint said, very quietly.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Tony asked, glaring at Clint a little from under his sunglasses.

"Nothing." Clint replied sharply before walking away, heading outside.

Steve shook his head and said, "If he doesn't get that attitude fixed, we're going to have worse problems."

* * *

Loki helped Natasha stand as she still wasn't herself. She had gotten back into her own clothes after getting out of the hospital clothes. Once Natasha was able to stand on her own, she looked up at Loki, putting her arms around him and burying her face into his chest. Loki smiled, encircling his arms around her and placing his chin on her head. They stood there in silence, until Natasha heard Loki as he spoke.

"What did you mean when you said, 'Even when I drive you insane?'"

"Well, I think..." Natasha started to say, looking at him for a moment.

She smirked before lightly biting his neck, soon after kissing the spot that she bit. She could hear a very silent, slight moan that came from Loki. She looked at him, smiling as she saw that his eyes had closed, then she finished her sentence, "...actions speak better than words."

"Now I see what you meant," Loki said, opening his eyes to look at her, "you are clever."

Loki smiled with that same evil look plastered upon his face. Natasha laughed and poked him playfully in the chest, saying, "Not as clever as you, trickster."

Natasha paused before asking, "Did I overwhelm you?"

"Not at all, I was simply enjoying your touch." Loki replied, smiling mischievously.

Natasha rolled her eyes in a playful way, causing Loki to chuckle a little. He wished this would last forever. What he didn't know was that their lives were about to get interesting.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well guys, that's the end of this story. I had a lot of fun writing this one, and the sequel is still yet to be finished. The sequel is Of Bravery and Trust. **


End file.
